edfandomcom-20200215-history
Floss Your Ed
"Floss Your Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy tries to cash in Ed's loose tooth to the tooth fairy for money. Plot The Eds' latest money-spinning wheeze is a briny wonderland in the shape of "Ed's Sea Adventure". Hosted by the cash-hungry Eddy as King Triton it co-stars Double D as a most reluctant crustacean and Ed as a friendly barnacle and naturally boys, it can't possibly fail! The only problem is...they only attract one customer, the forever gullible Jonny (who pays them in coconuts) but fortunately another source of cash is at hand - Ed has a wobbly tooth! But being Ed's tooth of course means this mangy molar is extra strong and it doesn't want to fall out easily - oh no, it wants to put up a fight! Extraction reinforcements are duly called for in the shape of Rolf, Kevin and Sarah but their aid has a price - namely a fat share in the profits despite Eddy's frantic negotiating. But for all their combined efforts Ed's tooth stays firmly put although Eddy has a bit of a surprise - and a new gap! But a tooth is a tooth and a tooth means cold hard CASH and so the tooth fairy cometh - or at least she would if it was bedtime! This is a crisis for the Eds as the candy store is about to shut and so they take to the rooftops to try some control tower tactics in the hope of an early landing. Does it work? Of course not - hey Ed, mind the gap! Quotes *'Ed': the words from the stereo voiced by Eddy on a stereo and dressed as a very moth-eaten barnacle "Ahoy, Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed, for a lousy 25 cents jump on my back and ride a barnacle." jumps on Barnacle Ed ---- *'Ed': by the coconuts Jonny has just paid him with "Can I shave them?" Edd: "Dear Ed, you don't shave coconuts - you eat them." Ed: "Like report cards?" tosses the coconuts in the air; one coconut hit him on the head and Ed extends his mouth to eat a coconut and end up biting one, hurting his tooth ---- *'Edd 'Ed: "Ed, no wait!" being "sucked" Jawbreaker-like by Ed "I've been violated!" Ed: "Yooowwwww my tooth's sore." heads toward Ed on the ground to find Ed's tooth *'Eddy': "Where the tooth go?" Ed's body to check for the tooth "Did it roll under here?" Ed's mouth *'Ed': "Aah!" *'Eddy': "It's still in your mouth! But barely." holds Ed's eyebrow to shake him up and down to get the loose tooth out "Come on, baby. Come on." *'Edd' sarcastically: "Oh, that was brilliant Eddy. I bet you were up all night thinking of that plan." makes a smirk and Eddy releases Ed from his grip "The itinerary of dental growth is carved in stone--" interrupts Double D *'Eddy' him: "Hey Double D, is that an ant hill?" ---- *'Eddy': to separate Ed from his tooth via the medium of a boxing glove "Say whiplash!" Ed: "Hi, mom!" ---- *'Jimmy': being rescued from behind a "wanted" poster "There's a bright light, Sarah, someone's calling me… Oh, cookies!" ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin? Let me resole your shoes." Trivia *After Ed says "Yooowwwwwwwwch my tooth's sore", you can hear Ed farting, as if he was pooping in his own pants. *Kevin references the book, Moby Dick when he says "Moby Dork is mine!" *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth are removed with extreme force, yet neither of them seem to feel any pain or bleeding from this. *Edd, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and The Kanker Sisters were the only people that did not try to pull Ed's tooth out in this episode. *Apparently, Eddy doesn't realize that 50% is half of something, claiming that it's almost half. *Plans the kids used to get out Ed's tooth: **Eddy: Break Ed's tooth on a fence, Punch Ed's tooth out and get the kids to pull Ed's tooth out. **Rolf: Use a plunger to pull Ed's tooth out. Claiming that's the "churning of the butter" **Jimmy & Sarah: Yank Ed's tooth with a jump rope. **Kevin & Rolf: Fish Ed's tooth out with a fishing rod. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters were absent in this episode. *''Running gag'': Everyone, significantly Eddy, is trying to get Ed's loose tooth out for money from the "tooth fairy". *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth got bigger when they came off. *The scam in this episode is not confused with the scam in the episode "Scrambled Ed". *In the episode "Tinker Ed", Jimmy is the only one who believes in fairies, but in this episode, Ed, Eddy, and possibly Edd believed in the tooth fairy. Of course, it's possible they stopped believing later on in the show. *At the end of this episode, all three Eds have gaps, but later in the series, Ed and Eddy regrew their missing tooth. *It is known that Rolf can resole shoes. *When Jonny got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, his clothes were wet. However after that, his clothes are dried. *When Plank got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, shouldn't Plank swell up in the water? *'Rolf's customs in this episode': "Churning of the Butter" - to get a person's loose tooth out of their mouths with a plunger to make it painless after that. *Eddy can pull Ed's eyebrow without tearing it off of him to get the tooth out. Video This clip was provided by Daath9 on youtube. KnBpp0sFQc8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed